


《雏菊》

by TAIKOO_04saturn



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAIKOO_04saturn/pseuds/TAIKOO_04saturn
Summary: 补档
Kudos: 19





	《雏菊》

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

当凑崎推开门时，扑面而来的信息素让她差点以为自己掉进了奶缸里。  
“娜琏姐姐？”凑崎抹黑着朝里间走去。

气味的源头小小的缩在床边，凑崎抱起浑身发颤的人，摸到林娜琏脸上的一片湿润，“你怎么才来...”身下的人哭的泣不成声，胡乱的扯着她的衣服。凑崎也干脆省去了繁杂的解释和前戏，将林娜琏压进床里。

接到林娜琏的电话时凑崎还在圈子里好友的聚会上，听到断断续续传来的喘息声和哭声，她恨不得将车开出飞机的速度。  
这也许是她和林娜琏唯一的秘密，互相帮助度过发情期。倒不是说不能开诚布公，只是她们作为这两年的大势女团，在队内都是亮眼的人物，且林娜琏身为团队ace加上看似要强的性格让外界一度认为她是个Alpha。考虑过后她们决定还是不对外公布这段关系，包括队友。  
凑崎曾经也想过这个人选为什么是她，林娜琏完全可以选择和她关系更好的平井桃或者俞定延，为什么偏偏要选择一个最不可能的人。

她想起她们第一次是在日本的酒店，她上去叫林娜琏吃饭时，也是这样肆虐生长的奶香味。  
“是谁？”里面传来有些警惕的声音，凑崎几乎能听出对方咬着牙关的颤抖。  
“我。”凑崎有些迟疑的推门，她在想要不要下去叫平井桃。  
仿佛沉默了一个世纪那么久。

“纱夏，帮帮我。”林娜琏用近乎哀求的语气说着。

那是林娜琏分化的当天，凑崎也很惊讶队内的大姐居然会分化的这么晚。她明白林娜琏骨子里是抗拒成为omega的，要不是她碰巧上来，以林娜琏的性格可能会在房间里忍到死吧。所以她小心翼翼地，用着极尽温柔的方式。可第二天早上起来旁边却是空荡荡的，林娜琏早已不见踪影。  
在那天之后凑崎一度以为林娜琏会讨厌自己，在omega最脆弱的时候像个趁虚而入的混蛋。可后来的发情期她们却又莫名其妙的一起度过了，也就打消了凑崎的一些念头。  
也许是个可以和亲近起来的机会，凑崎知道她们之间一直有些不可言说。可发情期之外的林娜琏似乎没有任何变化，她依旧可以和平井桃或者俞定延谈笑风生，搂搂抱抱。只是对于凑崎，总是忽远忽近。凑崎从来都看不懂她，可她却知道平井桃和俞定延也是两个Alpha。  
她有时看到林娜琏的腿无意的搭在平井的腿上，竟会不自觉的攥紧拳头。

好像林娜琏和谁都可以相处的很舒服，唯独她凑崎纱夏不行。

除了在床上。

可在床上也会闹别扭。  
凑崎此刻看着身下的人，即使处于情欲困境的涡流之中，身体早已摆控大脑，林娜琏还是可以紧咬着牙，一声都不叫出来，只是重重的喘着气。凑崎有时真的不得不佩服林娜琏身上这股韧劲，年轻气盛的Alpha心中的征服欲也被点燃，凑崎朝前一顶，林娜琏有些吃痛的叫出声，她在omega失神的空隙中狠狠的吻住她的嘴唇。  
是清甜牛奶的味道，凑崎想如果可以一个人独占她的兔子姐姐该有多好。

她知道林娜琏有多么厌恶omega这个身份，她不喜欢被支配，不愿意做一个弱者。她松开林娜琏的嘴唇，她的兔子姐姐好像并不讨厌和她接吻，凑崎身上有着好闻的咖啡豆味的信息素，她记得林娜琏很喜欢喝咖啡。  
她抱起林娜琏，让她坐在自己的腿上。性器进入的很深，有液体不断的从林娜琏的腿根泻出，沾满Alpha的整个大腿。生理性的泪水从她的眼眶溢出，凑崎知道林娜琏快要到了。相比于林娜琏的心凑崎或许更了解这副身子，她知道怎么做可以让姐姐更舒服。

夜晚的林娜琏仿佛天上的流星，拥有着一划而过的消逝感。凑崎圈住她姐姐那不堪一握的腰肢，仰起头深深地注视着她。  
林娜琏腰有些发软，汹涌而来的快感让她不得不攀住Alpha的肩膀。她最终选择了年下的侧颈，或许是因为那个地方看起来很好咬。  
如果刚才林娜琏稍稍偏下头，她就能看到凑崎看着她小狗一样深情的眼神，又粘稠又炽烈。  
可她总是有意无意的在绕开。

刚刚在东京结束新一轮的巡演，成员们都饿的像嗷嗷待哺的小兽，攒着劲要去吃宵夜。到了烧肉店的门口，林娜琏却没下车。  
凑崎本来还不错的心情顿时也烟消云散。她想起今天在化妆室里林娜琏苍白的脸色，刚刚那么吵的车里她都能睡着。她向经纪人姐姐发了短信，原来是发烧了。  
这个笨蛋！凑崎向成员们说了身体不适先回去后就往药店跑。还好酒店不是很远，可当她提着袋子站在门口的时候却有些犹豫了。

自己是不是有些担心过头了。这种事，再怎么也轮不到她凑崎纱夏来做吧。

踌躇之时门却开了，两人对视时都有些许惊讶。  
“你...？”林娜琏扶着门框，看起来孱弱不堪。  
看来烧的是真的很严重啊，凑崎想。她扬了扬袋子，除了退烧药，还有一些在便利店按着林娜琏喜好买的便当。  
“点了吃的，听到门口有动静还以为是经纪人姐姐。”  
她侧过身，让凑崎进屋，凑崎顺势扶住昏昏沉沉的人，还想吃东西说明好点了，可步子怎么看都是虚的。

“谢谢纱夏了。”  
唉，凑崎叹了口气，总是这么客气。

凑崎将药冲好，量了量床上人的体温，降了一些，但额头还是烫的吓人。凑崎一系列的动作都尽量轻轻的，她发现林娜琏一直盯着她看，心里不免升起一股害羞来。她把被子掖好，蹲在床边，探到林娜琏骨节分明的手。  
“姐姐手好凉啊。”这样的身体，真不知道晚上的几个小时是怎么硬撑下来的。

“纱夏要一起躺下吗，外面好冷。”  
没头没脑的一句让凑崎愣了一下，林娜琏已经掀开被子的一角，她没理由拒绝。于是她走到另一边，床不大，勉强够她们两个人。她刚躺下，林娜琏就往她怀里移了移。  
“有点冷。”凑崎连忙压紧被子，热气重新聚拢。她伸手环住林娜琏，贴在她脸下的额头烫烫的，像个发着热的暖炉。她觉得病了的林娜琏就像一只温顺的兔子，被人抱在怀里也会乖巧的垂着耳朵。

“姐姐病了怎么不早说。”  
“病了也得完成表演不是吗。”  
“发烧好几天了为什么总是忍着？”  
又是这样，凑崎有些心疼，林娜琏多少次了，永远都是自己扛过去。她真的太会伪装了，今天晚上凑崎甚至没有看出林娜琏有一丝的不适，安可舞台还像一只活蹦乱跳的兔子到处讨要着亲吻。只有在结束后的化妆室看到陷进沙发里难以起身的林娜琏，直到平井去拉她时凑崎还以为她们在嬉闹，原来是真的没有力气了。  
凑崎不禁为自己那时吃醋的想法感到幼稚。她摸到林娜琏的手，一根一根张开和她十指紧扣起来。  
“姐姐，辛苦了。”

她想起刚出道的时候，不断的行程，林娜琏的腿本身就有病根，还是硬着头皮一场场跳了下来。作为团队的主心骨，带领着成员们一步一步走到今天，是多少个疼痛到翻来覆去的夜晚换来的。那些凑崎无数个失眠的夜里，她也总是能听到林娜琏轻轻的叹息声。  
“要照顾孩子们啊。”林娜琏在她怀里瓮声瓮气地说着，几滴眼泪顺着凑崎的脖子流进衣领里，灼烫着凑崎的心。她轻轻的拍着林娜琏的后背，她懂，她都懂。

静谧的夜里只有她们两个人的呼吸声，凑崎觉得这是她离林娜琏最近的一次。

房间外隐约传着成员们的欢闹声，像是喝了些酒。  
“如果有人进来怎么办？”  
“你忘了我这次住的是单人间。”  
“如果是经纪人姐姐呢？”  
“她有房卡啦，你问题好多！”  
“......”

自从林娜琏发烧后她们的关系好像好了许多。凑崎明白，她几次误打误撞的看到了林娜琏最脆弱的样子，那些她藏在夜晚里的秘密。于是林娜琏心脏最柔软的部分也就朝她开了一个小口。她知道林娜琏的心有两层盔甲，行走到第二层时就会变的寸步难行。  
她们之间依旧是沉默占大多数，但却没有了之前的不明就里。最明显的变化就是林娜琏在下班的车上会故意选择坐在她旁边，然后把脑袋侧向凑崎的那边补觉。

凑崎知道，这是她同林娜琏最有默契的地方。她们或许无法在阳光下同行，但至少还可以一起分享黑夜。

年末的歌谣祭，刚好和凑崎的生日攒在一起。再加上日本韩国两头跑，忙上加忙，生日基本就是在夹缝中过了。  
最后一个行程是一个颁奖典礼，快结束时凑崎习惯性的在队友中寻找着林娜琏的身影，隔着几个人之外的林娜琏看起来疲惫不堪，暴露在寒冷中的消瘦肩头似乎一碰就要碎掉。  
凑崎默默地移动到林娜琏的旁边，病还没完全好吗？她有些担心的想去拉林娜琏的手。突然她们面前放起了烟花，巨大的声响吓了林娜琏一跳，她像只受惊的兔子一样精准的抓到凑崎的胳膊，朝她身后躲去。  
凑崎一惊，随即有些窃喜。虽然她也被吓到了，但还是维持着稳重的姿势。她把胳膊上的手拿下来，顺势放在自己手里，和林娜琏十指紧扣起来。  
淹没在人群里，大家都在和好友打着招呼。凑崎朝后挪了挪，刚好可以让林娜琏抵在她的背上休息一下。

在旁边看到这一幕的平井桃抿了抿嘴，收起了本来想要拉过林娜琏的手。

漫长的庆典结束后，终于可以躲回羽绒服的怀抱。凑崎端着不知道从哪搜刮来的一小碟蛋糕，她打算去拿给林娜琏，这个人刚刚要不是她在前面撑着，估计早晕倒了。  
凑崎欢喜的小跑过去，确认是林娜琏的化妆间后，推开了门，估计在睡觉吧，凑崎想。  
可意外永远来的比明天更早，她看到门后面抱在一起的平井桃和林娜琏，平井桃贴在林娜琏的唇上，那是她曾经吻过无数次的地方。凑崎看到平井桃的手顺着林娜琏的大腿一路往上，羽绒服的遮挡颇有些欲拒还迎的意味。当凑崎推开门时，平井也抬眼看着她，而林娜琏则因为没站稳碰倒了后面的椅子，摩擦地面的声音尤为刺耳。林娜琏看过来的目光有些慌张，她的唇上粘了平井还未擦掉的口红，看起来风情万种。

真讽刺啊，凑崎想。  
“对不起，我走错了。”  
多棒的生日礼物，凑崎冷静地关上门。她选择了无视一切，包括身后林娜琏叫她的声音。

直到走出好远，她反应迟钝的心才痛了起来。

首尔的新年迎来大雪，她们也迎来了巡演后的第一个假期。队友大多选择回家或者度假，但凑崎却都兴致索然。她无所事事的窝在宿舍，平井桃回家了，而至于林娜琏，凑崎并不想和她待在同一个空间，要么她去床上睡觉，当林娜琏进来时，她便去旁边房间找名井南打游戏。  
凑崎心里窝着火，自从上次之后林娜琏一句解释也没有。她们的关系好像又回到从前那种隔阂的状态，表面上云淡风轻，实则内心在暗地拔河。凑崎本以为她和林娜琏会慢慢亲近起来，等到时机成熟时可以同她说出心里的那句话。现在看来倒也完全没有必要了，她早该知道林娜琏心里的人一直都不是她才对。

半夜里林娜琏听到有什么东西碰倒的声音，她一向浅眠，确认过声音的来源后就完全清醒了。她看向凑崎空空的床铺，起身朝厕所走去。  
凑崎不知道自己最近是怎么了，躺在床上稍微侧身就能看到林娜琏的后背，她转过身去，闭上眼睛竟满脑子都林娜琏。她想到林娜琏奶香味的信息素，下身竟起了反应。凑崎又恼又躁，尤其始作俑者还在旁边安稳的睡觉。她跌跌撞撞的想去冲冷水澡，黑暗中不知道撞倒了什么东西。

整个房间都是凑崎的味道，浓郁的咖啡豆味让林娜琏腿脚发软。只是今晚这个房间里只住着她们两个人，凑崎才敢无所忌惮的释放着信息素。  
当林娜琏用钥匙打开门后，她看到凑崎坐在浴缸里，她没有穿衣服，下身硕大的性器挺立着，皮肤因为勃起而微微泛着红。  
“你进来干嘛！出去！”凑崎惊讶的涨红着脸，林娜琏没理她，撕下后颈的抑制贴，霎时间整个浴室里融满牛奶和咖啡的香气，浓郁而醉人。  
林娜琏开始脱衣服，解开睡袍的带子只需要几秒钟的时间，她便一丝不挂的展露在凑崎面前。凑崎看着面前的人，一时失了神。她不想再和林娜琏发生关系，可此刻身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着扑向她。

林娜琏跨坐在凑崎的大腿上，一手开始摸向凑崎的腿根，慢慢的套弄着。林娜琏看着凑崎，另一只手去抚着她高高的山跟，温柔的划过她的鼻梁骨。凑崎被她弄的有些发胀，心里酸酸的，想着想着就红了一圈眼眶。  
“别弄了。”  
她看向别处，伸手去抓林娜琏的手。

“我从来都只有你一个。”林娜琏用着只有她们两个人可以听见的细小耳语说着，“桃，我不知道她怎么了，她那天突然就...我和她，只是朋友而已。”

“那和我呢？”

“和你不一样。”

凑崎看着面前低声下气地向自己解释的林娜琏，她几乎可以感受到自己战鼓般的心跳声。她伸出胳膊圈住林娜琏的腰。她选择相信林娜琏，谁让林娜琏一开口她就没出息的缴械投降了，只是内心成熟的小人总是打不过幼稚的那个。其实她早已不置气了，她就是想听听林娜琏说的话，她心里有她就够了。

她凑过去吻林娜琏，温温柔柔的，小心翼翼的。然后她抱起林娜琏，朝她们的房间走去。  
凑崎将omega放在自己的床上，她去吻林娜琏的侧耳，锁骨，直到小腹，轻轻地揉捏着她的胸，舌尖扫过她的每一寸敏感。胸尖的颗粒早已硬挺，凑崎却还是耐心的一点一点的点燃omega的欲火。  
林娜琏已经足够湿润，凑崎进去的时候倒没有多大的阻碍，两人同时发出满足的喂叹声。即便已经做过无数次，可林娜琏的紧致还是让凑崎大脑发麻，像毒品上瘾般的抠着她每一处的神经。林娜琏有些无力的攀住凑崎的肩膀，长腿勾在Alpha的腰上，凑崎开始动的时候，林娜琏也就随着她撞击的频率摇摆。

她任由凑崎将她带入云端，记忆有些漂浮，她忽然想起两年前在日本的酒店，凑崎也是这样温柔的，小心的抱着她。那时候的凑崎还有些稚嫩，圆圆的脸颊像个小孩子。  
而现在的年下已经长开了，棱角愈来愈分明的脸庞，汗水顺着微皱的眉头滴在她的脸上。几经世事后的沉稳，看向她的眼神也更加坚定。好像成长为了她可以依靠的人呢，林娜琏想。

高潮来的战栗又猛烈，凑崎伏在她的侧颈，发出小兽一般的呜咽声。小孩固执的寻着去抓林娜琏的手，掰开她的手指，从指缝中和她十指紧扣。  
大脑一阵空白，像是淹没在大海里的无力感。昏沉中林娜琏感觉到有人抱起她去洗澡。

凑崎的床单已经湿到不能睡，她们睡在林娜琏的床上，凑崎从背后拥住她，林娜琏能感受到那安定的心跳声，仿佛是她量身定制的睡眠助推器。

晚安，纱夏。明天又是新的一天。


End file.
